


A gift

by Goldenbuttons



Series: Changes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbuttons/pseuds/Goldenbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises John and Cathy with their wedding present</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift

Despite the fact that John, Cathy and Sherlock live in the same house and, in theory, eat together every day, sometimes they will not all be together for days at a time. Cathy often comes home from school to find a post-it note on the fridge, telling her not to wait up. She still tries to keep every Wednesday free for her knitting group-if her housemates are held up on an investigation, they will often come home and heat the meal she has left in the fridge for them. John sometimes works late at the clinic, so Cathy and Sherlock eat together. Their friendship has grown largely because of John’s Thursday late shifts.

For these reasons, it’s another week before the three friends sit down together to share a meal. Sherlock still doesn’t eat a lot, but his time away taught him that a meal with friends is actually good for his brain function. He could never be certain if it was the food or the friends, but now he has the chance to do it again he is, if not happy then at least tolerant of John’s insistence that he eat daily. Tonight, Cathy has just served roasted chicken and vegetables when Sherlock pulls some folded sheets of paper from his inside jacket pocket and pushes them across the table.

“This is the itinerary for your honeymoon; it’s my wedding gift to the two of you. I hope it suits your plans.”

Open mouthed, John and Cathy perused the paperwork. 

“I booked you in to stay for a couple of days in a hotel overlooking Sydney Harbour. You can see the Sydney Opera House from your room and there is a good jazz club next door. Then you fly to Cairns, and change planes for Lizard Island. You are booked in there for a week, with scuba diving lessons at 10am every morning. Then you fly back to Cairns, to Darwin for two days, Singapore for two days then back home. Is that what you wanted?”

“Sherlock, that is... but it’s... I looked at Lizard Island but it was far too... that is the most wonderful present. Thank you”

“John, I couldn’t see the point in you flying around the world and staying somewhere ‘ordinary’. No, if we’re going to the Great Barrier Reef, we need to stay somewhere first class.”

“We” squeaked Cathy, “what do you mean, ‘we’ Sherlock?”

“I thought about your suggestion of scuba diving lessons and I think it would be very useful. I won’t stay in Sydney of course; I’ll change planes as soon as we get there, so I will arrive in the resort two days before you and start lessons before you arrive. Then when we have finished, I’ll fly back to Sydney and get a direct flight home. You two will take your time coming back. I will be in a separate suite of course. You will have plenty of time together, but I thought that we might eat our meals together. If that’s acceptable...” his voice trailed off a little as if he had realised that it might have been better to not book to stay with his friends on their honeymoon.

“Sherlock that will be fine. I know we said that we wanted to be alone, but this way we will get the best of both worlds; some time with you and some time on our own. Of course we will eat our meals with you.” John had clearly recovered more quickly than Cathy. Years of being surprised by Sherlock meant that he took things much more in his stride.

Cathy recovered a little, “Sherlock, it will be lovely to be with you while we are away. You are, after all, our best friend. It will save us having to send you a post-card.” As she read through the brochures, she chuckled, “are you SURE that you will be OK there, you do know that they don’t have mobile phone coverage there, don’t you?”

“No, but they do have internet access, so if Lestrade needs me he will just need to send me an email. John, you will have to remember to pack your laptop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Lizard Island; their room rates vary between $A1235 and $A3135 for a single room and $A1519 to $A3419 a double per night (although that does include everything). There really is no mobile phone access but apart from that, it is luxury all the way. I could only dream of going to such a place.  
> On the other hand, I have stayed at the Marriot Sydney Harbour, which is indeed next to The Basement, one of the best small music venues in Sydney. I can personally recommend both the hotel and the venue.


End file.
